Urban Jungle
by Kodiak Winds
Summary: After Green Lake is shut down, the D-Tent boys are sent home. Oddly enough, they meet up with a strange girl, and relationships begin to form. Urban Jungle is a ongoing(hopefully) series about the life of close friends. PG for mild swearing, -**SLIGHT SPO
1. Prolouge: Bears live in Jungles?

**Hey everybody! _Hey Dr. Nick!_ My name is Kodiak Winds. And this is the beginning of Urban Jungle. It's based on _Holes_, but after the boys get sent home when Green Lake is shut down. Of course, I had to add in a girl, no? So, say hello to Bear…O____O Now, onto the;**

****

**Authors Note: I do not, in ANY WAY own Holes (book or movie).. The boys belong to the amazing, Louis Sachar. Bear (Sarah) is mine, however, and the idea of the story is also mine. **

_Prologue: Bears live in jungles?_

 Bear grumbled as she stalked down the street. A few lamps were lit, even though it was sunset, causing a rather eerie glow onto the girl. She kept kicking the can down the road as she walked. As she rounded the corner, she reached her house, a little white brick bungalow, with black shingles and a large garage. Bear reached down, picked up the can and reached for the doorknob with her other hand. She was tired, gone to the park all day with her friends, and now, it was time to sleep. 

   "Bear? Sarah? What are you _doing?"_  She froze, nearly melted on the spot. Turning around slowly, she caught sight of a rather…different boy, standing on the sidewalk in front of her house. She knew him, but dared not to reply. He would follow her if she didn't however, so against her better judgment, Sarah groaned.

    "Oh, heyo Twitch," She grinned rather sarcastically, holding the can behind her back, "I'm just on my way home. Why?" Eyeing him oddly, Bear shifted her weight, edging towards the door. 

   Twitch grinned, leaning onto the turquoise car parked in the driveway, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the park tomorrow. The other boys will be there, you know. We can throw stuff at—Nice car. But Jaguars are nice, you know," He began to...well…twitch as he examined a pair of keys in his hand.

   Sarah mearly nodded. Crunching the can in her large hands, she was getting ready to throw, "Listen, I really gotta go now. See ya later, Twitch." Waving, she walked back inside her house, as Twitch went his own way, down the street, grumbling. He hadn't gotten his answer.  

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

  Perhaps three years ago, give or take a few, Sarah had been walking down the street, after school. She was the runt, geek, nerd. Basically the one picked on. Head hanging low, she nearly walked into the 'popular troop.' Not wanting last weeks rock-throwing incident to occur once more, she dashed off quickly, hiding her face with one of her badly beaten hands. 

  "I told you to beat them!" Her father boomed, as the weakling slipped inside her house, "They're just gonna keep torturing you like this!" 

 Slinging her books off her sore shoulders, they dropped onto an old, battered couch in the den. To her father's remark, she said nothing. Overhearing the yelling, her mother sped into the den. 

  "It's alright, Sarah. We're leaving anyways," She crooned, brushing a strand of curled hair from the hazel-brown eyes the girl had. She gasped slighty, for a bruise had grown on her left cheek, now blue and purple with dead blood, "Let's get you cleaned off." 

   Sarah followed obediently, into the kitchen. Her father sat in a large, puffy chair, mumbling about the people today. They we're leaving anyways, as her mother put it. 

  She still watched the open car window. It was caked in dirt, but still able to see outside. The trees leapt by, as though some massive animal was chasing them. She never understood why the popular kids were the worst. It didn't matter. Bear, she would call herself. A new place, a new name, right? As they pulled into the driveway of the white house, she couldn't help but wonder, "I wonder if they're any people in this place.."

**That's the end of the prologue.  Incase you're wondering, that's sorta my life story. Reviews are welcome, Chapter 1 coming soon. **


	2. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions  
  
Bear could feel herself plunging underwater. The cool, clear water seeped through her nose, until she sucked it in. She could feel it rush to fill her head, like empty thoughts. Her eyelids went black. She clawed at nothing, reaching for air. Fearing to breathe, the girl held in her stale air.  
  
Sarah was not one to normally swim, although she could well. After returning from Green Lake, splitting the treasure with Stanley, Zero had bought a pool, and invited friends over. She happened to be one of them. Twitch, Caveman and ZigZag, or Ziggy where there, too. One would think she'd feel awkward, being the only girl. But, she was cool with it. These guys where like her brothers.  
  
She clawed at the bottom, one final time, and clambered up the side of the wall. The sunlight hit her like a bright beam. Warm and comforting. Gasping, Bear heaved herself out of the water and onto the deck. Coughing out water, she feel back, closing her hazel eyes to keep the sun out. Nice as it was, there was also a downside to the sun. It hurt bare eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Bear?" She grunted and rolled over, still to full of water to reply. It was Zero. Sitting by her, he let her lean on his strong shoulders as she coughed out more liquid. Nodding weakly, she leaned over, looking at her feet.  
  
"Yeah. I just took in some water. That's all. Thanks, Hector." She replied, standing up over him.  
  
Laughing, Zero also raised himself beside her; he was roughly the same height, if not a bit taller, "Please. Call me Zero. I'm sure you don't like being called Sarah." He cracked a small grin, brushing some hair from those dark, mysterious eyes. Looking back at her taunter, 'Sarah' gave a small growl and couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
"Hey! There you guys are!" Ziggy looked up from his uchure game with Twitch and Caveman. They were all in summer apparel, having finished their swim. T-shirts and swimming trunks, of course.  
  
Slapping his cards onto the table, Caveman waved to Zero as Bear sat down beside Twitch. She peeked over at his deck and giggled, "Nice deck man. Too bad Ziggy's gonna beat cha."  
  
Instinctively, Ziggy and Twitch looked at their cards at the same time. Just then, Bear grabbed both their decks, and lightly whacked their noses, "Now, let's go inside and eat. Zero's mum made lunch for us."  
  
Caveman held back a small snicker, but stopped when Ziggy laughed at him. The two had gotten into a tussle at Green Lake, and became friends afterwards. Caveman looked himself over. There was nothing wrong. Perhaps he didn't see Zero behind him, mimicking him.  
  
* ~ *  
  
That, was a few hours ago. Now, Twitch, Zero and Bear where sitting on Zero's porch. They swung on the slow breeze, on the swinging couch. Bear was seated quite nicely between the boys. She seemed to..just..stare at the sky longingly. As though, wanting to run into to the stars, and throwing her troubles away. Twitch's soft voice brought her back.  
  
"You really scared Zero, you know? I guess we should have come. Sorry Bear." He looked at her, grinning. It was goofy, when he grinned liked that. But it always made Bear smile.  
  
"Yeah. Swimming isn't really my thing, either," Zero patted her hand. A warm chill ran down Bear's back. Zero's hand was warm, and it brought warmth to her body as the sun did, earlier. Shaking out of it, she reached over, planted a small kiss on Zero's cheek, then on Twitch's.  
  
"Thanks Twitch, Zero. You guys are like my brothers, you know?" She laughed at the last part of her small speech. Standing up, she looked behind her at the two boys, "I better go now. My mother would likely be worried. I'll see you later Zero. And sure Twitch, I'll come with ya to the park. Call me tomorrow. Alright?"  
  
Both boys nodded, Zero smiled warmly at Bear and Twitch almost blushed. Almost. Waving, Bear stalked down the steps. Her figure was eerie in the moonlight. She was an average height, but as most would be slim, she was the exact opposite. She was rather bulky' and muscular. With large bones, she gave the impression of a Russian, but was in fact Transylvanian. Seeing that her mother was Egyptian, she inherited tanned skin, curled brown hair down to her shoulder blades, and light hazel brown eyes. With a neat nose, and a small chin, her appearance was complete.  
  
"C'mon Twitch. What's wrong?" Zero punched his shoulder lightly, and snapped his fingers in the boy's face. Twitch pulled back and turned around, "I'm going home. I'll see you later, Zero." He stalked to where the steps where, and gave a small, jokingly bow, "Farewell my companion. I shall see you tomorrow with the one called Bear. No?"  
  
Zero gave a small chortle, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Get lost Twitch! I'll see you tomorrow," He watched his close friend walk down the steps, and onto the sidewalk. Sighing, he walked inside, into his own house.  
  
Lying on his bed, Zero stared at his ceiling, then rolled over, touching his cheek where Bear kissed him, "Why'd she do that?" He shook his head and yawned, drifting back into sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Caveman was sitting on the stump beside outside his house. He was in a thinking position, you know. Hand on chin, back arched. He was watching some girls talk in the park beside his house. The boy simply wondered if he should go over there and start talking with them.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" Startled, he looked up and grinned, it was only Zero, "Please? I need to talk to you."  
  
Caveman shifted over for Zero to sit and perked up, "What's up, Hector?"  
  
He gave a small glare and sighed, "Yesterday, after you and ZigZag left. Sarah, Twitch and I were sitting on the swinging chair, right? And, well, Bear kissed me."  
  
Caveman blinked a bit, then smirked. Taking back the grin from Zero's grumble, he sighed, "I'm sure it was a one time thing. It didn't mean anything. I'll talk to her if you want, though."  
  
Zero shook his head and sat with Caveman. Looking at the girls, he sighed and put his head into his hands. He was confused. But, that was life. You win some, and loose some. 


	3. Leave me be

A/N: Hey all. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. But you know, school. Meep. Okay, so if you're reading this, Chapter Two is up. Here's a basic recap; After nearly drowning in Zero's pool, Sarah kissed him and Twitch. So now, Zero's utterly confused, going to his friends for advice, and Brain (or Twitch) thinks nothing of it. Meanwhile, Bear has to deal with the girls at school, while flashing back to old places. What's Zero going to do? And will Sarah ever be left alone?  
  
Chapter 2: "Leave me be"  
  
Caveman glanced at Zero uneasily. His first, real friend, and it pained him to see Hector in such a confused matter. Sighing, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, not wanting to hurt him more.  
  
"I'm so confused, Stanley. What does it all mean?" Zero sighed, toying with a small piece of grass, "Really?"  
  
Caveman cracked a grin, "C'mon, let's go talk to those girls over there," He was sure that would make Zero grin. The boy shifted slightly, then looked at Stan, "it'll be fun!"  
  
Instead, Zero got up. He gave a glare to Stanley, and decided to walk home, not saying anything. Stanley watched him leave. He was confused, but was 99% sure Zero would feel better tomorrow. He merely needed a hug.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bear hummed to herself as she combed her bushy hair for the ninth time in front of her full-length mirror. She seemed immersed in her own world. She kept grinning, looking rather like Twitch, not noticing her friend (technically she wasn't her friend) come into her room.  
  
"Girl, what are you doing?" She jumped. It was Latoya. Snobby, bratty and self-proclaimed "ruler of the world."  
  
"How did you get in here? Who let you in and," Sarah stood up, pushing the chair away, "why should I tell you?" She spat the last word.  
  
Laytoa grinned sickly, then took a seat on her bed, "I was on my down the street. Besides, I know your secret, Sarah."  
  
Another chill ran down her spine. Not like Zero's hand the night before, it was more cold and had a sense of hate to it. Laytoa, "Laytoa, I have no secrets," but, in truth, Sarah was shaking under the pressure. Laytoa had a huge mouth. She would tell everyone, the whole 'Shunning' incident would happen again. Not again.  
  
Again Laytoa grinned. Picking up a medium sized picture frame, she ran her fingers around one of the boys in it. It was the picture Sarah's mum had taken at her 13th birthday. It was her with all the guys. Twitch, Ziggy, Caveman, X-Ray.. The whole lot. Sarah tried to snatch the picture from Laytoa, who had her finger glued to a smiling Zero. Smiling Zero was rare, but that day was an exception for the boy.  
  
"Everyone has secrets, but what makes you think Hector likes you back? He's nothing," Laytoa threw the picture into Sarah's hands. Scrambling to put it away she growled, regaining her composure. She shook more now, tensing, "I'll just leave now, I'm sure the girls would like to hear you kissed him. Perhaps, I'll make it more interesting, no?"  
  
That was it, Bear snapped. ~*~*~  
  
"Get out of here, Stupid!" The girls pelted her with rocks. Crawling into the protection of the trees, she sat up, panting. Stephanie, the leader of the girls approached her, "Get up, worm. We need to go out," she spat, kicking the girl in the stomach.  
  
"Leave me be, Stephanie." Somehow, she knew Stephanie didn't care. Sarah was dubbed over, a ringing in her ears, a pounding pain where her intestines where. But the shadow never left. Another kick. This time, the girl fell over, into a large spruce. Clambering up, she leaned against the sap, her hair sticking to it.  
  
"Come on! You're coming with me, let's go!!" Stephanie screamed, dubbing onto the girl, "Melanie said you were going out with my guy. I said keep away from him!" She pulled back her foot once more.  
  
"Screw off," Sarah mumbled, to weak to speak. Stephanie looked shocked; the girl had talked back, "I would never do that. I'm not like you, rat."  
  
"Lair!"  
  
Using the tree for support, she raised herself and leapt onto Stephanie.  
  
There was cursing, screaming and Bear's muffled threats. The girls leapt from the bushes. Bear had a bloody lip and bruised eye, but Stephanie was much worse. Being on the bottom, under the one called "Bear" she was crushed by the girl's weight. g Finally, Bear was yanked off Stephanie, kicking and hissing, by a guidance teacher. She was put into a gentle headlock until she had calmed down. Panting deeply, she grabbed her bags and books. With a rude gesture at the girls, and everyone watching-including the teacher-she dashed down the sidewalk to her house with a limp. ~*~*~  
  
The sun blotted Sarah's windows. She tossed uneasily in her bed, sat up, sweat dripping of her face, and scratched her head. Yawning, and stretching, the girl got up and let out a small, shaky sigh.  
  
"Sarah, are you alright?" It was her mother, sounding gentle, and clam, reassuring, "Zero's here. He wants to talk to you. I'm sending him upstairs."  
  
She didn't bother get dressing. Slipping into a silk gown instead, she gave a small grunt as her reply. Then footsteps. Soon, Zero was at her door, asking to come in. Of course, Sarah didn't care. They'd seen each other in pajamas before.  
  
The door creaked softly, so softly, Sarah jumped, "Zero, What's shaking, dude?" She smiled warmly, trying to cheer Zero up. His face was normal, but there was a small tear of sadness in his eye.  
  
"Sarah? Why did you kiss me?" He mumbled, sitting beside her on the bed, "I'm confused now."  
  
She sighed slightly and gave a small laugh, "Zero, Hector? It was nothing, just, well..a one time thing, you know? I was sorta caught in the moment. I don't want us to get messed up in older things. I would kill myself if we destroyed our friendship with that crap." She leaned over, embracing him in a warm hug. She was sure that's all he needed.  
  
Zero..Hector smiled back, he straightened up, and grinned, "Thanks, Sarah. I better leave though," looking at her puzzled grin, he smiled once more and scoffed, "my mom wants me to meet her friend's daughter. She's one of them 'popular' girls. See ya afterwards then?" He asked, walking slowly to the bedroom door.  
  
Sarah was nearly crushed at the words, another girl. Wait? Was she being jealous or just protective? She shrugged, shaking the thoughts away,"Alright. I'll see you later, Hector.." She waved as he slunk out the door.  
  
Looking back at her mirror, she scoffed.  
  
"A popular girl," The footsteps gradually faded, "God, I hope it's not.." the door slammed, "Her." 


	4. Dude, you ATE itTribute to Squid

Authors Note: Yep, yer stuck with me again! Now, we take a short break from Zero and Bear's little 'issue' to see what's up with the other boys. And you can look for another hint to how Bear got her nickname..=D Bullies..erg..X___X and no offence to you "Exco" fans..Poor Ziggy..This one's short..Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Three: "Dude, you ate it??!!"  
  
"Tired, bored. Could it get any worse?" Squid asked, sitting on one of the swings at Laney Park. He could feel Armpit and X-Ray shrug beside him, while Zigzag clambered onto the tunnel beside the slide.  
  
"What if we try to go and pick up some girls?" Zigzag laughed. He gaped as he nearly fell off, onto the rocks below, but regained himself and dusted his jeans, his static blonde hair flying, "Or maybe not."  
  
Armpit yawned, got up and walked to a patch of grass growing awkwardly out of a hill. He plopped himself down and pulled the roots out.  
  
"What are you -doing?" X-Ray sneered, wiping off his glasses. Zigzag trotted to where Armpit was munching away.  
  
Squid scoffed, "Dude, you ate it?" He nodded at Armpit who was looking at Ziggy, roots sticking out of his mouth. He grunted and spit it out, shaking his large head, "I was hungry.."  
  
As if the day could get any worse, a new face strolled up onto the walk. His pants where three sizes to large, hanging by his knees. An 'Exco' jersey was taped across his skinny frame and a backwards, upside down 'Mecca' visor was around his blonde, short hair. Which, to mention, there wasn't much of it. It was shaved so close, it was nearly gone. Wandering to where Ziggy was fighting to stay on top of the tunnel. With a swift movment, he pushed Zigzag onto the ground. He took his place on the tunnel and began etching some words into the old plastic.  
  
Ziggy got up, shook his head then glared at him, "Who the hell do you think -you- are?!" He growled, picking himself off and dusting of his pants. There was a skinned elbow and hurt pride swelling up in him.  
  
"Derrick," the boy sneered, not bothering to look up, "I do whatever I want."  
  
The largest boy, Armpit approached 'Derrick' and grabbed him by the collar. Not only was he the biggest, he was also the strongest and scariest of the group. Armpit came up beside the choking boy and frowned, "Ricky is our friend. You got a problem with him, you got a problem with us," he tapped the rim of his new glasses. Squid came up behind Derrick, holding his shoulders.  
  
"Drop him," Zigzag sneered, "let him run and we can chase him until Bear find him," he winked at Armpit who grinned widely.  
  
"Yeah. She can tear him up, beat him blue, just like she did that other kid, Paul, was it? Man, that girl is vicious," He could feel Derrick squirming under his hands. With a grunt, Derrick fell against the rocks, and clambered away. He said something quite rude, but ran off when X-Ray followed him a few steps.  
  
"I see why Caveman hates him," Squid sighed, "the kid's a jerk." Walking to where Zigzag was, he heaved him up by his armpits and set him on his feet, "You okay dude?" he asked, seeming worried. Ziggy nodded and limped to where the others were. With a small nod, Zigzag sat back on the swing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Due to popular demand, here is some more on...SQUID! For you, Sixstars (and de rest of you Squid-crazy-girls..) Hope you like! =D)  
  
Squid slumped as he walked, hands in his pockets and his baseball cap around his head. For once, he was frowning, and seemed more upset than usual.  
  
It was late, the streetlights were on, and no one was outside, "Man, you messed me up, mom," he sighed, walking slowly. Of course, he was referring to his mother's alcohol problem. Taking off his cap, he scratched his head and mumbled, "and you more so, father." His father had left his mother and him when he was young, and so led him to violet behavior.  
  
But now, he didn't want to be mean, to be rude, nasty. No. Not like that kid earlier. Derrick? He shook with head again, letting his brown hair fly every which way. It didn't matter. Soon, a look of sorrow filled his alert eyes and a small tear fell against his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, refusing to let anyone see.  
  
"Man, I hope the D-Tent boys are okay. Zero and Caveman," Alan sighed once more, letting the breeze tussle his hair again. He rounded the corner, and found himself at the foster home where he lived. As Alan stalked up the stone steps, he could barley help but grin. He found a new home, and things would be better.  
  
"I'm Alan. No," he corrected himself, "Squid. And I'm one of the D-Tent Boys." He knocked on the wood door and walked into the warm house. 


	5. Party Crashers!

Authors Note: Along with Bear, I also own Naomi, Laytoa and Dakota. You'll meet her later* I'm planning to now do at least two chapters a week. Maybe three. Look for them on Fridays, Saturdays and maybe Sundays. Now, onto the story! Here we're introduced to Zero's mom's friend's daughter (say that in one breath..), Naomi. But what happens when the guys show up? -Fluffs Zero's hair- Springy! Floofly! I love it! -cough- onto the Chapter..  
  
Chapter Four: Party Crashers!  
  
After leaving Bear's place, Zero had taken his time to get home, "I wonder if.Nah," He smiled at his crazy ideas. Crossing the road, he mad a mad dash for his own place, "Maybe she's here!" With an excited shiver, he clambered up the steps. Zero could hardly wait to see the new girl. Maybe should could join the gang.  
  
"Hector! Come inside and meet Naomi!" His mom shouted from the marble doorstop. She was dressed up and scoffed when she saw her son dressed in nothing more than jeans and a t-shirt, "Now, Hector!" She hissed again.  
  
Mumbling something unheard, he stalked inside. Emerging from the entrance hall, he found himself in the eccentric sunroom. Sitting in the black leather sofa, was a woman, about his mother's age, give or take a few years. And next to her was a girl a bit older than Zero. Looking both of them over, Hector slid into the chair, beside his mother. A small chortle escaped from him, but he disguised it as a cough.  
  
"And you are.?" The girl sneered, watching Hector. She grinned slyly and changed her tone, "I'm Naomi. You must be Hector?" She waited for her answer impatiently, pushing a strand of golden-blonde from her crystal-blue eyes.  
  
Oh Joy, Hector thought, there's no way she's joining the group. "Pleasure," Hector mumbled, looking down. Naomi was glaring at him.  
  
"So, I told him, if it's not 24 k, I'm not touching it!" Naomi's mother laughed from across the room, putting down the china teacup with a 'clink.' The girl laughed as well. Hector's mother replied with a forced laugh. This would take forever; he rolled his eyes and slumped over. Where were the guys when he needed them?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bear groaned and yawned, then propped herself onto the railings around her porch and looked at the guys, "You seen Zero lately?" She asked, no tone in her voice.  
  
"Not really," Twitch leaned against the car again. It was late afternoon, and they were bored, "Why?"  
  
Zigzag shook his static hair and tussled Brain's. The two had become like brothers after meeting at Green Lake. Afterwards, Zigzag would watch out for the little guy all the time. Twitch swatted at Zigzag and looked over at Armpit.  
  
"I ain't either," He mumbled, scratching his head. X-Ray was beside him, wiping his thick glasses. Squid smirked at Bear and Twitch began to...twitch. Caveman smiled and yawned, "I wonder what Zero's doing."  
  
"Why don't we go see!" Squid piped up, looking at each one of the gang. It was more a request than a question. A wide smile spread across each of their faces.  
  
"We're going to Zero's house. Be back soon, mom!" Bear yelled at the window. Her mother gave the thumbs-up sign, and the whole gang seemed to take off, to Zero's place.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The doorbell seemed to break the tension between Zero and Naomi. Their mothers had gone out to eat out. The two had refused to go with. Without haste, Zero leapt off his feet and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey, Zero, baby! Mind if we come in, sugar?" Bear laughed, leaning on the doorway. She snorted at the other boy's snickers and stuck her tongue out at them. Twitch shoved his way beside Bear; Armpit squeezed himself between Bear and Zero to get inside.  
  
He hissed, "What are you doing, Sarah? Naomi's here, and -" Just then, Miss Perfect strolled up beside Hector and put her arm on his shoulder. He instantly tensed and looked at her, as though saying, 'get off me!' She didn't get it and continued to cling to him.  
  
"Who are these.animals? Are they friends of yours, Hector?" Naomi spoke about the group, but fixated her gaze onto Bear, who seemed to do the same. The two stood, locked, for what seemed like hours. The silence was broken by Armpit.  
  
"Where's your food, Zero? I'm hungry!" Armpit squealed, running (for once) into the kitchen. Twitch followed, snickering, "Dude, you're making a mess!"  
  
Naomi dashed after the two boys, but sighed and fell onto the couch instead. X-Ray strolled up to her and sat on the seat next to her. He grinned and put his arm around her, "Hey, baby." Zero was looking around frantically, but smiled when Bear winked at him. Caveman turned on Zero's CD Player with a small flick and Zigzag pulled Twitch out of the kitchen. Bear, meanwhile was dashing around, glaring at Naomi and dancing with Hector. She was enjoying this. Dancing with Zero, and making Naomi scream. And Zero seemed to enjoy it just as much.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
The house was still jumping. X-Ray had managed to make Naomi dance with him, much to her displeasure, and Armpit had feasted himself. Twitch was running from Zigzag who was throwing popcorn at him, while Caveman was sharing stories with Squid about Green Lake.  
  
Zero leaned onto Sarah's shoulder and whispered, "Sarah, mom's coming in ten minutes. You hafta get out of here!" He looked around. The house wasn't so much messy, but the gang had to get out.  
  
"Alright, as you say, Mr. Zeroni," she snickered, then called to guys, still leaning on Zero, "GUYS! We gotta scram. Ziggy, leave Twitch alone, man!" When she saw they weren't listening, she screamed, "PEOPLE!" They seemed to jump. Zigzag did as he was told and looked at Zero.  
  
X-Ray grinned at Bear, "Time to go, guys." They all seemed to listen to him and filed into line. They each said their goodbyes to Zero (and Naomi) and left.  
  
X-Ray was still hovering around the door. As Naomi approached him, he blew her a kiss and winked, then walked off. A disgusted look crossed her face, but she had to wave. Hector bid his farewells to X and turned to Bear, "See ya later, girl." He smiled and winked. Seeing this, Naomi looked to Zero, then Bear and scoffed. Zero waved again and walked back into the house. Popcorn. He needed to clean up, still.  
  
As Bear turned her back, she could hear Naomi screaming, "You won't get him, 'Bear.' He's wrapped around my little finger! I demand you stop flirting with him!!" She stamped her slipper against the floor.  
  
"Whatever, Naomi. He likes me more!" Bear sneered, startled, but not showing it. She was running to catch up with the gang. She fell in line behind Caveman and began talking to him.  
  
Zero was perked in the doorway of the sunroom, snickering. He scoffed and slid into the couch once more, "I never knew I was flirting.." Laughing, he glanced at Naomi, who was beat- red from nerves.  
  
A low rumbling and the sound of wheels against pavement. They were home. Naomi plopped into a corner, and watched Hector carefully. Zero looked up at his mother stalking into the sunroom with Naomi's mum.  
  
"What happened here?" She was referring to the popcorn all over the floor. Zero gave an innocent smile and waved to his mother with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Party Crashers!" He smirked.  
  
A/N: If your wondering where Magnet is, he's gone to Mexico/Spain for the summer.He'll be back soon..O__O (Mental note for me: Next Chapter about how Bear met guys/got name.) 


	6. Dream Time

A/N: Sorry for taking long. Nothing much this time. Thinking of changing the title, ideas? Feeling kinda poetic, so this chapter will be a bit funky and a bit long. Lotsa flashbacks. Try not to get confused. And, before I forget, here are the parings for this story, altogether. (Zero/Bear..Awww!(all thought it) X-Ray/Naomi..egads!(now) Latyoa/X-Ray..gasp!(later) Dakota/Twitch)(Zero has FLOOFLY hair...fly away XD!)  
  
Chapter Five: Dream Time  
  
Rain pounded the windows. Lightning lighted the dark, rainy sky. The wind howled mournfully through the trees. Through it all, she snuggled under the blanket, huggled closer to the boy known as Zero. She was unusually quiet, solemn. She pondered her next move, and then rested her head onto his left shoulder. He seemed to take little notice, but turned and smiled at Bear. Her hazel eyes were closed, so she couldn't see.  
  
A sleepover. Inside a tent. During a rainstorm. How lovely. But, nonetheless, it was a camping trip in Zig's farmyard sized yard. Huddled inside, was the whole gang, Bear included.  
  
"So, like, the guy came into the house and he like, murdered her, you know," The old, yellowing flashlight illuminated Twitch's fidgeting face. He waited for a gasp, or something. Anything, "you guys are, like, stiff, you know?" He cracked a small grin, glanced at the whole group, but rested on Sarah, the joker, for a reassuring smirk. Nothing. Sighing, he put the flashlight down, on the bottom of the tent.  
  
"No, Brian. That story was stiff," The 'leader' X-Ray sneered, raising a few laughs from Squid, Armpit and Twitch, himself. Half the boys were asleep in the tent, anyways. He picked up the flashlight, his body almost invisible in the dark and shined the light onto the sleeping girl, beside Zero, "Let Bear tell her story." Hearing her name, the girl stirred, yawned, and looked at X with a 'what?' look on her face, similar to Zero's before.  
  
Stirring gently, she raised herself, leaning onto Zero, "My story? Are you sure? It's sad. I mean, really sad," Her eyelids fluttered over her eyes, but opened when Armpit reached over and poked her. With a small, delicate snort, she looked to all the guys and began her story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sarah had moved around a lot before she came to this place. Of course, she hated leaving, but loved leaving the other place behind.  
  
"Sure," she groaned to herself, unpacking her room, "you like it now. Wait until school starts." And she was right.  
  
From the first day, she was picked on. Mostly by Stephanie. By far, Sarah was prettier than Stephanie, though a bit chubby (she had lost a lot of weight after moving). As she would walk into class, everyday, Stephanie would make rude comments, gestures and worse, provoking the other girls around her. Her little 'band.'  
  
This had gone on for weeks, months. Her grades slipped, and she lost her grip, trying unspeakable things, many times. Eventually, she snapped on the girls. Leaping at Stephanie when she went to far. This had caused Sarah a suspension from school. Her parents, they loved as always and decided to move afterwards. And they did.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dude, that's crazy." Zero seemed to be the only one still awake. X-Ray was snoring loudly, Armpit was shifting in his sleep, and Squid muttered about...sheep, while Twitch was running in his sleep, beside Zigzag and Caveman.  
  
Sarah nodded quietly, letting Zero shift and lie down, becoming more comfortable. Looking at the sleeping boys, she yawned, herself, but wasn't ready to sleep, "Do you remember the first day we met? All the guys. And you had just come back from that...Orange River...Blue Stream...place?" She strained her brain, trying to remember.  
  
"Green Lake," Zero laughed, but was soon replaced by a serious look to it. His voice was rather soft now, as he tried to find that memory lodged back in his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, look. A new kid!" Zigzag pointed to a large, green car and a large moving van, behind it. Someone was sitting against the window, sneering and growling and mumbling at this place. Besides that, there were people moving things inside and out, tearing doors open. As she held her head inside her hands, the girl looked out, and to her left. There was a small group of gawking boys. She felt like a show dog, but turned her head away, and to the other side.  
  
"This place," She hissed at herself, as she spat and walked out of the car. Brushing some hair from her eyes, she looked at them, and raised her shoulders in a small shrug, but walked the other way, "Here we go again," Again, she felt herself being drawn to the group. A small intenseness burned behind her eyes, and she could feel herself finally screaming at, them, "Hey, boys. Take a picture, it'll last WAY longer!!"  
  
"Hey chika, take a chill pill!" The Hispanic teen boy yelled back. The boys nodded their agreements. But, somehow, her eyes were fixed onto the smallest one. He was her age, dark skinned, curled hair. She thought to herself and made a waving gesture with her hand, and turned, and left.  
  
The next day, after a rough sleep, the girl went to see if the boys were still there, especially the small one. Gingerly, she pranced to the curb, where they gawked the other day. Nothing. She felt a small, sharp stab of pain where her heart was, but ignored it and growled at herself. Okay, she though to herself, where did they run off to? She shook her head. Why was she caring about them anyways, they'd be like all the others.  
  
"Hey?" She turned around, her head spinning, to see an odd pair standing in front of her on the street curb. One boy, the older one was taller, blonde with frizzy, curly hair. But next to him was the boy she saw before. The girl could feel her heart racing, but why? They didn't have sneering faces like the other girls before, so she decided to speak.  
  
"Yeah," was all she could manage. But she coughed slightly, and straightened up, relaxing her shoulders, "I'm Sarah, though people tend to call me other things. But that doesn't matter. Who are you?" She looked at the small boy now, her gaze darting unsurely.  
  
"Caveman. And this is Zero," The blonde gestured to the boy, who cave a small nod hello.  
  
"Who were those other boys, that were with you earlier?" She asked, looking straight at Zero and expecting him to answer. But he just stared.  
  
"Zigzag, X-Ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet and Twitch," The one called Caveman answered, his voice still untoned. Noticing Sarah's quirky gaze, he added, "We all have little nicknames. And, Zero doesn't talk much.."  
  
"Err, whatever then," She turned around, holding her hand onto her hips, and sighing. Not bothering to say goodbye, she turned on her heel and started to walk slowly to her house down the street. Sarah didn't even turn back to see if the two were still there. She just kept walking until.  
  
"Wait, Sarah, you wanna meet the boys?" It wasn't Caveman, but Zero this time. She turned her head, watching the two with her hard, searing gaze.  
  
"Are they like you?" She asked, a small smile wiping her round face. With a nod from Zero, Sarah found a spot between him and Caveman, "Of course. Lead away!" She laughed.  
  
After a few minutes, and basic intros, Sarah was sitting at the park, in the grass with the other guys spread around them in a circle. She was between Zero and Twitch, next to Zero was Caveman, then X-Ray, Ziggy, Squid, Armpit and Magnet. A question prodded her mind, until she asked them, "Hey, guys. Can I have a nickname too?"  
  
"Well, whaddya like?" X-Ray answered, "What's your favorite animal?"  
  
Twitch looked at him questionably, at least he -earned- his nickname. He reached around her at Zero and hit him softly on the arm. Zero smirked and Sarah though for a moment, "I like bears. And I, well I act like one. I can hurt people if they bother me." To the boy's surprised looks, she added, "I bite, too. But not often," she whacked Zero lightly on the arm.  
  
"Alright, then," Armpit nodded, "you're Bear now. Welcome to the club."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zero yawned, Bear shifted beside him and laid her head on the pillow next to his.  
  
"I remember that," Zero laughed, his eyes closed, "We though you were kinda weird, but we love you anyways, girl," He ruffled her head of curled hair. She snorted and swiped at him.  
  
"You're kinda weird too, not speaking and all," She yawned herself, scratching her head and drifting off to sleep slowly, "'Night Hector."  
  
"'Night Sarah," 


	7. War Games

Authors Note: Man, long time no wirting. So, I've got a few new ideas, but I'd need s'more. This chappy takes place after Summer and the kids are in school.o__O Enter the Bully. So, Sarah's decided to..um..move away from Zero and more onto Twitch. But Zero gets his own girl in the end..^_^ Sorry I've taken so long to wirte. I completely forgot about my story..So, enjoy. And yeah, we meet Dakota. (New Pairings: Dakota/Zero, Sarah/Twitch) Strong Language, and violence.  
  
Chapter Six: War Games  
  
The bell ringed loudly in Sarah's ears. She had to put her hands on her head to stop the noise. She was wary of the people around her, and had a habit of tensing around them. Bad experiences. Only when Twitch, Zero and Caveman come up behind her, she relaxed and grinned broadly.  
  
"First day is always the worst," X-Ray laughed, walking to where Caveman was, "C'mon boy. Your in my class this time.." Caveman waved a small goodbye, as Twitch faced Bear.  
  
"Hey, I'm in your class, you know?" He leaned against the wall, twitching and Zero smiled, brushing some hair from his eyes. Bear slumped down, and looked around. The usual. Preps, Goths, a number of punks. She sighed and put her head into her hands. She murdered.  
  
"So, um do you mind if I sit here?" At once, all three looked up to see a girl. She was blonde, but with sorta brown streaks. Straight hair, a few freckles and green eyes. Zero shook his head and smiled. Twitch grinned and hit Sarah's shoulder, pointing to Zero.  
  
"I'm Dakota. Though, people tend to call me Clover. I hate being Irish," She sighed, rummaging in her small rucksack.  
  
"Sarah," The one beside Twitch replied, nodding, "And that's Brian and Hector." Both boys nodded in return, "We better get to class." She sulked, walking alongside Twitch, as Zero was chattering quietly with Dakota.er..Clover.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NO!" She screamed, holding the collar of the girl teasing her. She had the brat up against the wall outside and was screaming loudly.  
  
"The hell away from me, Jackass!" The girl screamed, struggling. It was after classes, no one was out. Except Sarah and Latoya.  
  
But Latoya was content on bringing Sarah to confess about her crush. Even though, the one called Bear had Laytoa in a death grip, ready to kill, she wasn't that heartless. Or was she?  
  
"I know you like him. But, what about that other boy..Brian is it? Tsk Tsk Tsk." Laytoa clicked her tongue, and Sarah fumed again, holding Latoya harder against the wall, bashing her head harder and harder until she was sure it was bleeding. Latoya had sent her group of punks to gang up on the girl while she walking home one day and this was her sweet revenge.  
  
Finally, she let Latoya drop into a cowering mess on the floor. Her head was red with blood, her face scratched. And Bear with a few bleedings too. Layota had nails, of course. Bear stepped back, away from the mess and fell onto her knees, panting, "Enough?"  
  
Latoya was still alive and she had some fight. Sarah had to admire that. But the girl wasn't ready. Latoya screamed, rushing in her. And a fist in the face followed with another to the eyes. Sarah could feel herself slowing down and something loose in her mouth and she spit out some blood, but wiped her face and leapt again, screeching. She knocked Latoya to the ground, and kicked her stomach, and stepped on her face, and punched at her eyes and slammed Latoya's head against the ground until the slut's sobs got to Sarah and fell away against the same wall and sobbed, shaking and rocking on her knees.  
  
"Oh my god," She looked at Latyoa, her face black and blue against her pale skin and her light hair drenched in red, "I think I killed her." She could hardly bring her self to look at Latoya, but her shallow breathing, told her she was alive, "I'm so, so, so sorry." She finally got her revenge on the world for teasing her about her weight, and for sending people to hurt her and all the depression she went thought. But she wasn't happy.  
  
"SARAH!" Brain burst into her thoughts. She looked up to see him running over with Hector, Stanley, and Magnet hot on their heels, but he got there first. She sobbed freely and with teary eyes ran to him.  
  
"What did you do?" But she couldn't speak, not even a squeak, and Brain shushed her, hugging her tightly, "It's alright, C'mon, we better go."  
  
Bear nodded, but fell to her knees with no energy left. Brain and Hector murmured to her gently while Stanley and Jose looked after Latoya, but she couldn't hear anything they said. Her eyes were blacked out, and she couldn't move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Sarah?" She opened her eyes painfully and saw her mother, Brain and Hector watching her carefully, "Are you okay?" Zero asked, sitting on her bedside. She nodded, but grunted and fell back onto the pillows.  
  
"Latoya?" She could hardly speak even now. Her mother soothed her forehead with a wet towel and brushed some hair from her eyes.  
  
"Shhh. Latoya's been injured, badly. We took her to the hospital and she's there. I'm a bit mad at you, Sarah. But she started it," Her mother droned on, but Brian piped in, "Latoya was teasing her, and the day before had sent some kids to beat up Sarah, that's why she came home bleeding. It's only fair."  
  
Her mother nodded. Sarah loved her mother because she so understanding. Zero sighed and held her hand, while Brain sat on the other side and wrapped her hands again. She was beaten badly. Her face was also blue, her eyes swollen and her leg almost snapped. Latoya was a fighter.  
  
"I do have bad news Sarah," Brian said quietly, now wiping her forehead while her mother made some food. "You've been suspended for three weeks. Latoya, for five for starting it," She smiled at Brain and Hector and fell back into sleep. Her eyelids stung, her leg was throbbing, her head was burning but her heart was overcome with joy.  
  
"Keep talking, I want to hear your voice," She croaked, breathing deeply. Hector and Brain began telling her a funny story they'd heard before.  
  
Later on, a few hours, their mothers had called for the two to come home. Zero was reluctant to leave, but went off when Brain promised to take care of her. Zero leaned over her and kissed Sarah's hand, wishing her health. It was an old tradition in his mother's country.  
  
Next to go was Brain, but he also lingered back. Eventually he left and Sarah was left with her mother, smiling broadly and wiping her face.  
  
"Your lucky to have friend that care so much about you. Like Brain and Hector," She smiled, and Sarah grinned, "Yeah. My brothers." She murmured falling into sleep again. 


	8. THE END

From now on, Urban Jungle is no more. I've lost interest in it. I will still keep writing fics, however. Thanks for all your support and reviews on my very first fic. Toodles for now. PS: Anyone is welcome to steal my idea, or continue the story. I really don't mind, just as long as you ask first and give credit where credit is due. Thank you, and toodles. 


End file.
